A Drop In The Ocean
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Beca and Chloe meet at a club Beca was DJing at, the two single girls instantly connected over drinks. Beca was a 24 year old who worked at a recording studio and Chloe was a 25 year old High School English teacher.
1. Chapter 1

** A Drop In The Ocean**

**Summary:**

**Beca and Chloe meet at a club Beca was DJing at, the two single girls instantly connected over drinks. Beca was a 24 year old who worked at a recording studio and Chloe was a 25 year old High School English teacher.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

'A drop in the ocean; A change in the weather; I was praying that you and me might end up together; It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert; But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven'

"So you're a high school English teacher?" Beca said sipping on a beer.

"Yeah" Chloe smiled.

"Are you a fun teacher or…" Beca paused.

"I do my job" Chloe laughed.

"So not a fun teacher?" Beca said in reply.

"Hell no" Chloe winked.

"You seem like you know how to have a good time" Beca smirked.

"Thanks, I don't really get out much but I recently broke up with my girlfriend" Chloe shrugged.

"How recent?" Beca asked.

"Um like two years. Yeah I don't date much" Chloe looked down and then back at Beca.

"It shows" Beca laughed taking a sip of beer.

"So how about you single, taken, which is it?" Chloe said batting her eyes.

"Single for about 4 weeks now" Beca said shrugging.

"Nice. Who broke it off?" Chloe asked sipping on her martini.

"Me" Beca smiled.

"Nice to know" Chloe said smiling over her shoulder.

"What?" Beca said leaning over.

"I said-" Chloe looked around.

"I can't hear you" Beca pointed to her ears.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Chloe said gesturing towards the door.

"Sure" Beca said with a smile.

"Oh but that you heard" Chloe jokingly said. Beca laughed paying for the redhead's drinks and they walked out the club. "You know you didn't have to do that" Chloe said.

"I wanted to" Beca said purposely bumping into the redhead

"Listen I don't normally do this. Like. Ever, but you're really cute so" Chloe pulled out a pen from her purse "Here's my number" Chloe said writing on Beca's hand "Call me and we'll make plans" Chloe started to walk away. Beca pulls out her phone and dials Chloe's number.

Chloe gets her phone out and answers it "Hello?" Chloe said confused

"Hey it's Beca from the bar… listen I was wonder if you'd like to grab a coffee with me tomorrow. 10am?" Beca bites her lip waiting for a reply.

"Yeah that sounds great" Chloe said smiling.

At 9 o'clock Beca's alarm went off. Beca got straight out of bed and got a shower, she carefully picked out an outfit before leaving. Beca grabbed her stuff and got in her car and texted Chloe to meet her at Mo Jo Jo's Coffee Hut. Beca got there 10 minutes early. Chloe got there about 7 minutes after Beca. They talked for a 2 hours and then Beca asked Chloe to take a walk on the beach and Chloe agreed. They walked and talked up and down the beach before going up on the boardwalk.

"You hungry?" Beca asked smiling at the beautiful redhead

"Yeah" Chloe put her hand out for Beca to take it and she did, they interlocked their fingers.

"Pizza?" Beca asked walking side to side.

"Yeah" Chloe smiled.

Beca sat next to Chloe in the booth with their backs against the door. They finished their pizza.

"You have a little…" Beca whipped the sauce off with her finger "Got it" She said licking her finger.

Chloe put her hand on Beca's thigh and the back of her neck, she started kissing her and massaging her tongue with Beca's. She heard a familiar voice coming up to her table. She stopped kissing Beca.

"Ms. Beale?" The voice got closer "It is you... Hi I'm-" He put his hand out shaking Beca's

"Chad. He's one of my students" Chloe's face turned red as she cut him off.

"Oh really. I have question for you Chad"

"Ask away" Chad said sitting down in the booth across from them.

"So is Ms. Beale a fun teacher?" Beca smiled.

"Oh hell yes, she's everyone's favorite" Chad said.

"Oh really…" Beca smiled at Chloe who shook her head in disbelief that this was happening.

"Let me guess she said she wasn't a fun teacher?" Chad laughed.

"Yup." Beca said looking at Chloe sinking into the booth.

"Okay well I gotta go before Ms. Beale fails me for the year" Chad got up and shook Beca's hand as he left.

"Well. Well. Well" Beca said giggling

"Shut up and let's go" Chloe pulled her wallet out.

"I got it don't worry" Beca said throwing the money on the table.

"Let me pay, you paid for everything else" Chloe said frowning.

"It's fine, I want to. Now come on" Beca put her hand out as Chloe took it sliding out the booth Beca interlocked them and they walked the boards.

Around 4 o'clock Chloe got a phone call and she picked it up. "Hello?… Yes mom I know… Okay, okay I'll be there for dinner… No mom I'm on a date… Oh my god… I'm hanging up now. I Love You" Beca smiled at Chloe putting her phone back in her purse "Sorry if I didn't answer she would just keep ca-." Beca leaned in and kissed her.

"It's okay I get my dad does the same thing" Beca said cutting her off. Chloe kissed Beca this time.

"So I kind of have to go to my parent's tonight at 6, so I hate to do this but I have to go" Beca looked into Chloe's eye's and she melted.

"It's okay and plus you have my number just give me a call and we'll go on a real date" Chloe smiled and kissed Beca "I'll call you later" Chloe said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Drop In The Ocean**

**Summary:**

**Beca and Chloe meet at a club Beca was DJing at, the two single girls instantly connected over drinks. Beca was a 24 year old who worked at a recording studio and Chloe was a 25 year old High School English teacher.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca woke up around 8am and looked at her phone, she couldn't help but smile.

'Are you free tonight?'

Beca immediately text the blue eyed redhead.

'Yeah I'm free'

Chloe texted her back.

'Good then pick me up at 7 and take me out on a proper date'

Beca felt a feeling she's never felt before but she liked it.

'Okay. Be there at 7 and dress fancy'

Chloe gave Beca her address.

5:30 came rolling around the corner, Beca got in the shower and looked in her closet for something sext but no to sexy to where she looks like a slut; she got the perfect red dress and the perfect heel red heels she grabbed a black leather jacket, Beca was nervous and she's never gets nervous so it was weird for her.

Meanwhile at Chloe's she was also getting ready while talking to her best friend Aubrey who works at the high school and lives with her.

"How about this one?" Chloe asked wearing a gray dress.

"Oh my god Chloe and no. Here I'll pick something." Aubrey got off the bed and went in the redhead's closet. Aubrey picked out a blue dress and blue heels "Put this on" Aubrey said handing them to Chloe. Chloe put on the outfit and walked downstairs and found Aubrey on the sofa.

"So how do I look?" Chloe said walking over to sitting down next to her friend.

"You look great Chloe, so am I going to meet this girl?" Chloe looked at Aubrey.

"I don't know. Just please don't interrogate her" Chloe said.

"Okay. I just wanna ask her a few questions, tell her to come early" Chloe laughed at the last part as she pulled out her phone.

"Pull you head out of the gutter you dirty bird" Chloe texted her.

'Do you think you can come here a little earlier'

Beca heard her phone and texted back.

'Sure I'll be there soon'

Chloe looked at Aubrey "She'll be here soon" Aubrey gave Chloe an Evil grin.

"Good." Chloe began to worry it was 6:30 and Beca still wasn't there then there was a knock on the door Aubrey went and answered it. "Hello I'm Beca. I think I'm at the wrong house" Beca looked confused.

"Aubrey let the girl in" Chloe said shouting from the kitchen.

"Come on in Beca. I'm Aubrey" Aubrey held out her hand and Beca shook it "So I wanted to ask you a few questions?" Chloe walked into the room and handed them water.

"You don't have to answer any question if you don't want to" Chloe said sitting down Beca and Aubrey sat on the sofa.

"It's cool ask anything you want." Beca said to Aubrey who was grinning really creepy.

"Have you ever been arrested?"

"Yes"

"How many times?"

"Twice"

"What for?"

"Disrupting the peace and underage drinking"

"What's your career?"

"I just started working at a recording studio"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a DJ"

"Where do you live?"

"In the city"

"Why'd you and your last girlfriend break up?"

"Aubrey!" Chloe said angrily.

"It's okay Chloe she just looking out for you" Beca said giving Chloe a reassuring smile. What Beca said won points with Aubrey but she didn't show it. Beca to a deep breath "I broke up with her because she cheated"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but I just have one last thing to say" Aubrey cleared her throat "If you ever hurt her, I'll hurt you. Got it" Aubrey put her hand out and Beca shook it saying.

"Deal" Chloe stood up.

"I think we should go" Chloe smiled.

"Okay. It was a pleasure meeting you Aubrey" Beca was serious; she knew that Chloe had one person who cared about her just as much as she did. Beca took Chloe's hand walking out to the car.

"And Beca" the two girls stopped and looked at Aubrey "We have work tomorrow so bring her home early" Beca smiled.

"Got it" Beca open the car door for Chloe and then they head to the restaurant. Beca paid for dinner, they got back to Chloe's house and Beca walked her to the door. "So did you have a good night?" Beca asked.

"It was okay but I know how you can make it better" Chloe open the door and guide Beca up to her room.

-The next day-

Chloe's alarm went off and she quickly hit it so Beca could sleep, Chloe looked over at Beca's bare back covered her with the sheet and got a shower, Chloe got dressed and was putting her heels on for work. Aubrey knocked on the door and walked in she saw Beca sleeping "Well I guess you had a great time last night" Aubrey said smiling.

"Shut up" Chloe walked and leaned down waking up Beca.

"Hey beautiful" Beca said as she opened her eyes seeing Chloe.

"Hey sexy I have to go to work okay, so you gotta get up" Chloe said kissing her forehead.

"Okay" Chloe and Aubrey left the room giving Beca time to get dressed. Beca went downstairs and didn't see Aubrey "Where's Aubrey?" Beca said looking around. Chloe grins.

"She left for work I told her you were going to drive me" Chloe smiled.

"Well you don't wanna be late come on" Beca rolled her eyes and walked Chloe to the car opening the door for her. They got to the school and they said goodbye, Beca got to her apartment building and looked at the passenger side there it was Chloe's purse. Beca went and got changed then went back to the school, she went into to the office.

"Hi um Chloe Beale left something in my car I was wondering if I could go give it to her" Aubrey walked out of her office "Beca?" Aubrey said shocked that she was there "Yeah Chloe left her-"

Aubrey cut her off "Room 403… Go out of her make a left and look for the room number" Beca looked at Aubrey.

"Principal?" Beca asked smirking at Aubrey.

"Yeah" Aubrey answered.

"Should've known" Beca walked out and followed Aubrey direction. Beca saw she had a class so she knocked twice and walked in the class got silent. "You forgot this" Beca said handing Chloe her purse "Thanks I would have died without it" Chloe said putting her purse in the desk "You're welcome and…" Beca leaned over and whispered in Chloe's ear "I left you a note" Chloe smiled "I'll see you later." Chloe smiled "Definitely" Beca left and went out to her car and went to work. Chloe couldn't keep her mind off of Beca at all just the last nights lovemaking kept going through her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Drop In The Ocean**

**Summary:**

**Beca and Chloe meet at a club Beca was DJing at, the two single girls instantly connected over drinks. Beca was a 24 year old who worked at a recording studio and Chloe was a 25 year old High School English teacher.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca pulled into the parking garage. Beca got into her office and sat down. "Beca?" her assistant Jesse said opening her office door.

"Yes" Beca said looking up from her computer.

"Um Mr. Henderson wants you in his office… now" Jesse didn't sound upbeat and that freaked Beca out. Beca jumped out of her seat and went to Mr. Henderson's office he owned Henderson records, so Beca presumed she was getting fired. Beca walked into the office and the doors immediately shut.

"Ms. Mitchell" he said slowly turning to look at her.

"Mr. Henderson" she said. The man turned around and she was shocked he was so young.

"Mr. Henderson was my father and please call me Scott. May I call you Rebecca love" He said putting his hand out shaking Beca's. Beca picked up on his English accent.

"I prefer Beca" She said nicely trying not to sound bitchy

"Okay, Beca…" He corrected his self "Do you have any idea of why you're here?" He said seriously

"No." Beca answered

"Well before my father passed he wanted to give you this letter" He picked up a letter and handed her the letter.

"What is it?" She said looking at the letter

"Open it and you'll see" He said sitting on the corner of his desk

Beca open the letter and started reading.

Ms. Rebecca Mitchell my family and I would be extremely happy if you'd join us by becoming partners at Henderson Records. If you accept this offer to become a partner you will have a raise and so much more but if you decline you will keep you job.

Beca looked up at Scott. "So Beca what's your answer?" He said with a smile.

"I have just one question." She said looking at him.

"What is it?" He said confusedly

"Do I stay here or do I go to another office branch or…?" He smiled at her.

"You stay here but you move to this floor and you get a new office. Ryan will show you where it's at" He smiled.

"I'll take it. I'll take the job" Beca said smiling but all she wanted to do was call Chloe and tell her the good news.

"Here" He handed her a check "That's yours" Beca looked at the check and tried not to scream out of joy.

"Thank you" Beca smiled

"Get out of here and move to your new office, I think you'll like it" He smiled

She went to her old office and started putting her stuff in boxes.

"Oh my god did you get fired?" Jesse asked. Beca looked at Jesse.

"I- I uh…" Beca looked at her feet and back at Jesse "I Got A Promotion and you're coming with so pack your desk up" Beca Threw him a box. They packed up and Ryan showed them to the new office on the first floor. Beca walked into a room that had another door. "Open the door." Ryan said. Beca opened the door and saw that it was a recording studio "Oh… My… God…" Beca saw a note and picked it up and read it.

This is your job. Now get some clients and start recording. –Scott

Beca smiled and went back into her main office and set up. Beca looked at the check and saw the zeros; she was so overwhelmed she sat down.

She picked up her office phone and dialed Jesse's phone "Jesse can you come in here?" She hung up and Jesse walked in the door.

"Yes Beca?" Beca looked at him.

"Hold my calls I have to go somewhere" Jesse nodded. Beca got in her 2006 Honda Civic and went to her bank and cashed the check.

"Here you got $100,000 has been put into your account." The teller said handing the money to Beca in a bag. Beca got into her car and went to Chevrolet dealership; she started to look around.

"Hello can I help you find something?" The salesman asked.

"Um yes I own that Honda over there and I would like to trade it in for this all blacked out 2013 Camaro Coupe ZL1 Automatic" Beca always wanted a fast car.

"Well we can get the paperwork and find a payment plan" The man said walking into his office with Beca.

"Actually I would like to write a check paying it off in full" The man smiled. Around 1:30pm Beca got in her brand new car and went back to the office. Beca went to her desk and texted Chloe.

'Hey'

'Hey Beca what's up?'

'I was wondering if I could pick you up from work.'

'Sure. I'll tell Aubrey'

'Okay I'll park out front'

'Okay'

Beca smiled and did some work on finding clients. After work Beca parked outside the doors in front of the school, Beca got out the car and stood in front of the passenger side door, the bell rang and all the students came out of the school. Chloe saw Beca and the new car.

"Like the car? I just got it, now get it" Beca said opening the door for Chloe.

"Okay" Chloe got in.

They drove to Chloe's house.

"So you got a promotion and a new car" Chloe said

"Yes and no, I went out and bought the car with my raise" Beca said sitting next to Chloe on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Chloe asked.

"I'm hungry for something" Beca winked at Chloe.

"I'm afraid to tell you two to get a room" Aubrey said chuckling.

Beca and Chloe laughed "So pizza and wine" Chloe suggested.

"Sure" Beca and Aubrey said.

After dinner Aubrey went to bed and Chloe fell asleep on the couch next to Beca, she saw how beautiful and uncomfortable the redhead was so Beca picked up Chloe in her arms and carried her to her room outing her in the bed. Beca tucked Chloe in and started to walk away.

"Beca?" Chloe mumbled quietly

"Yeah" Beca said kneeling in front of her

"Stay the night" Chloe said still with her eyes closed

"Okay" Beca went on the other side and pull her arms around Chloe and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Drop In The Ocean**

**Summary:**

**Beca and Chloe meet at a club Beca was DJing at, the two single girls instantly connected over drinks. Beca was a 24 year old who worked at a recording studio and Chloe was a 25 year old High School English teacher.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

Chloe woke up and saw Beca sleeping next to her. Chloe got a shower and walked back into her room.

"Good morning Sunshine" Chloe said sitting at the end of the bed

"Morning Cutie" Beca sat up slowly "I'm going to make some coffee and then I'll take you to work" Beca got up and kiss Chloe on the cheek. Chloe came down stairs and went into the kitchen "Ready Babe?" Beca said looking at Chloe.

"Yeah lets go" They left the house and Beca dropped Chloe off at work.

"Have a good day." Beca said kissing Chloe in the car.

"You too and I was thinking of having a girls night in with Aubrey" Chloe said kissing Beca

"Yeah that's okay I have to work late but I'll text you" Beca kissed Chloe again but this time it turned into a make out.

"Okay I have to go before I get in trouble" Chloe said giggling pulling out of the kiss.

"Okay… I'll see you later" Beca said "Later" Chloe walked away and Beca stared at her ass. Beca's phone went off and saw it was a text from Chloe.

Perv… Stop watching my ass. Xoxo

I was doing no such thing ;)

Go to work ya perv :)

Okay, okay XOXO... Ps- Nice ass

SMH. Perv

Beca put her phone in her pocket and drove to her apartment and got ready for work. Beca hated how far she was from her work Chloe's house was closer. After getting ready Beca went to work, she went up to her office.

"Beca?" Jesse said as Beca was walking into her office setting her stuff down.

"Yes Jesse?" She logged into her computer.

"You have a several artist wanting to record with you, their numbers are on your desk just give them a call and set up appointments. When you're done I'll tell the front desk." Jesse said smiling.

"Thank you Jesse and around um 2 I'm gonna need lunch" Beca smiled "Oh and can you get me breakfast?" Jesse smiled.

"Yeah sure the usual?" Beca nodded.

"And get yourself something to eat. Okay?" Beca smiled sitting in her new chair.

"Got it, I'll be right back" Jesse left and Beca made phone calls and booked her studio up with a bunch of artist, Beca left Jesse the names and the days that were coming in. Jesse brought Beca her coffee and food. Around 10am Jesse called Beca on the office phone "You have a meeting in 5"

"Got it thank you" Beca got up and walked to the conference room. At 6:15 Beca's iPhone went off and saw it was from Chloe.

How's work?

Boring but I'm getting out now. I miss your beautiful face :(

Beca got a picture message of Chloe's face with the caption 'Better' Beca giggled and got in her car.

That's much better.

I miss your face too :(

Beca sent her a picture of her face with the caption 'Happy?'

Very and Aubrey thinks we're obsessed with each other.

Well it's kind of true in a completely safe and non-psych way.

Hahaha you made Aubrey spit her drink all over her self.

Hahahaha nice. So what are the both of you doing tomorrow?

Um nothing. Why?

Cause I wanna take you and Aubrey out to dinner.

Aubrey wants to know who will pay… She's cheap.

I'll pay and does that mean you guys are in.

Of course we are.

Well I'm leaving work so I'll text you as soon as I get home.

Okay miss you.

Miss you too.

Beca got home and texted Chloe right away. Around 11 o'clock Beca and Chloe fell asleep on the phone. Chloe woke Beca up over the phone so she could get ready. Later that night Beca took Aubrey and Chloe out to their favorite restaurant, Beca and Aubrey really bonded and that made Chloe happy. After dinner Chloe and Aubrey went to their house and Beca went to her apartment.

-Time Jump-

5 year later Beca moved in with Chloe and Aubrey moved in with her Husband. Beca and Chloe also lived right across from each other houses. Aubrey was pregnant with her second child and Chloe was pregnant with her and Beca's second child as well. Aubrey had a Daughter Rose and was pregnant with a boy that they were going to name Ryan. Chloe and Beca's first son's name was Dean and the second child would be named Alexis seeing as they were having a girl. Chloe and Beca wanted to have four kids and Chloe was going to have the first two while Beca was going to have the last to. Aubrey also wanted to have four kids. Beca and Chloe been married for 4 years and Aubrey has been Married to her Husband Kevin for 3 years.


End file.
